1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator, for example, for a restraining device of a vehicle that is used for an airbag device or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable that an output of a gas generator for a restraining device of an automobile could be adjusted to a certain degree according to a collision impact. A dual-type gas generator that is made to meet such a requirement is known. Such a gas generator has a structure in which a plurality of independent combustion chambers are formed inside the gas generator, a gas generating agent is accommodated in each of the combustion chambers, and the ignition and combustion timing of each gas generating agent is adjusted by controlling the timing of activation of igniters provided for each combustion chamber.
FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,927 shows an airbag inflator in which a first chamber 234 contains therein a second chamber 282. The ceiling portion of the second chamber 282 is open, a shoulder portion 302 is formed on the peripheral edge thereof, and a lid 285 is attached to the shoulder portion 302. When a gas generating agent located inside the second chamber 282 is combusted, the lid 285 is removed, the combustion gas flows into the first chamber 234, passes through a filter 240, and is discharged to the outside from a gas discharge port 224.